¿Alguna vez ?
by Noci-chan
Summary: Marie huye tras la noche en que Logan le clava las garras, él va a buscarla a ese tren. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Magneto no hubiera aparecido? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Logan amara a Marie? ROGAN!


**¿Alguna vez...?**

**************

**Titulo:** ¿Alguna vez...?

**Categoria:** Angst, amistad y romance. (Logan PV)

**Resumen:** Marie huye tras la noche en que Logan le clava las garras, él va a buscarla a ese tren. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Magneto no hubiera aparecido? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Logan amara a Marie?

**Disclaimer:** Logan no es mio, aunque así lo desee yo con todas mis fuerzas. De todos modos estoy segura que Marvel no se enfadará porque se los coja un ratito para hacer con ellos cosas que ellos no hacen. Viva el Rogan!!

**Notas de la autora:** La canción que me inspiró el relato es "Have you ever" de Incubus. Me recuerda mucho a ellos, muy apropiada para esta escena, mi propia versión del momento en que Logan va a buscarla al tren en la primera película.

Es mi primer relato de Xmen, pero podeís esperar muchoooossss más de esta pareja. Soy una fanática del Rogue x Logan. Ser buenos y comentar mucho... Hareís feliz a esta pobre escritora de relatos.

**IMPORTANTE!!** : Me gustaría traducir mis relatos al inglés. Yo sé inglés, pero no es del todo bueno, y me da vergüenza publicarlo así como así. Estaría terriblemente agradecida (aceptaría peticiones de relatos, o cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano como devolución del favor [puedo hacerte una web para tus relatos, etc]) si alguien se ofreciera a corregirmelo. Es decir, yo lo traduciría, pero esa persona lo leería y corregiría los fallos que pueda ver. Osea, una beta, pero en inglés. OS ESTARÍA ETERNAMENTE EN DEUDA! Por favorrrrr....

**************

No sé como hemos llegado a esto. Bueno, si lo sé, pero aún está demasiado confuso en mi mente. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, apenas una noche más de mi rutina. Sangre, dolor y miedo. Siempre tenía ese tipo de pesadillas, recuerdos de mi pasado que se filtraban a mi mente para volverme loco, solo trayendo lo peor, nunca los recuerdos agradables o importantes para saber quien soy.

Tenía que haberselo sabido. Tenía que haberle avisado que era peligroso acercarse a mí cuando esto pasaba, pero jamás creí que fuera a meterse en mi cuarto en mitad de la noche. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Ese no era lugar para ella, estar a mi lado no es bueno para ella, y aún así allí estaba. Recordaba su voz dulce entre el sufrimiento, llamandome por un nombre que solo le había dicho a ella, intentando alejarme de todo eso.

Y de pronto ahí estaba. Despierto y con mis garras clavadas en su hombro. Todo fue demasiado rápido, no recordaba el proceso entre despertarme y hacer eso, pero ahí estabamos. Mirandonos a los ojos, con el dolor y el miedo mezclandose de nuevo, pero esta vez en la realidad. Estaba despierto, y la cosciencia era aún peor que estar dormido.

Su respiración entrecortada, arrastrandose fuera de su pecho con dificultad. El latido de su corazón aumentando hasta el galope desenfrenado. El olor de adrenalina, dolor, sorpresa y pánico revosando por los poros de su piel.

Estaba herida, estaba sufriendo, y era mi culpa.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que seguía con las garras clavadas en su carne, pero tan rápido como lo noté hice que volvieran dentro de mi mano.

Mi último recuerdo después de eso es el brillo asustado de sus ojos mientras alargaba la mano para tocar mi mejilla. Después solo hay oscuridad y la extraña sensación de estar compartiendo todo lo que hay en mi interior. Ahora tenía una visión clara de su poder, y he de admitir que a pesar de que no es precisamente agradable que alguien te drene la energía, si que da una sensación de intimidad y calor que llega a ser casi placentera. Notaba como lo que salía de mi cuerpo entraba en el suyo, como mi calor era su calor, como su dolor desaparecía por momentos.

Al final arreglé un poco el destrozo que hice, aunque solo el de su cuerpo.

Su mente era otra cosa.

Cuando me desperté en el laboratorio médico de la mansión, solo un pensamiento me asaltaba la mente. "Debe estar aterrorizada. Debo haberla asustado lo suficiente para que no se acerque nunca más a mí." Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que era todo lo contrario.

En serio, esa chica debería preocuparse más por su integridad y menos por la mía. Yo tengo todo cubierto con mi capacidad de curación. Estoy agradecido de que hiciera lo que hizo. Recordandolo desde la calma sé que le perforé el pulmón, sabe dios lo que podía haber pasado si no usa su poder conmigo.

Supongo que ella no lo ve desde mi punto de vista, pero sigo sin entenderlo. Yo fui quien le hizo daño, yo fui quien la atacó sin razón, y es ella quien huye por miedo a lo que me hizo. Como si alguien fuera a culparla de algo... Y si se atrevían, bien, solo tenía que mandarmelos a mí, yo me encargaría de cerrarles la boca para siempre. Nadie molesta a a esa chica y sale indemne.

Y aquí estaba, en una estación de tren, buscando su olor para poder encontrarla antes de que huyera. No es que tuviera nada que objetar si se quería ir de esa escuela llena de bichos raros, pero no me gustaba que lo hicera sola. Si tenía que irse, si quería hacerlo, que me lo hubiera dicho y nos hubieramos marchado juntos. Demonios, no iba a dejarla separarse de mi lado así como así, incluso si así me lo pedía. Me parece afeminado incluso pensarlo, yo soy Lobezno, puro instinto y salvajismo, pero esa chica me gusta. Nadie antes me trató así, nunca nadie se acercó sin tenerme miedo, nunca nadie me preguntó si me dolía cada vez que las garras salían. A nadie le había importado si me dolía o no. Creo que fue en ese momento cuanto comencé a cogerle cariño.

Era solo una niña viviendo por su cuenta en la carretera, confiando en un desconocido para que la llevara a algún lado más cercano a la civilización, pero de algún modo parecía fuerte y valiente. Dos cosas que me gustaban. Daba igual que supiera lo peligroso que podía ser si quería, daba igual si estabamos a solas, todo parecía darle igual, ella simplemente confiaba en mí.

En principio era eso, cariño, solo cariño, de algún modo paternal. Ella era frágil, inocente y desconocía los peligros del mundo. Algo dentro de mí, quizás la bestia que me controlaba, la había reclamado como suya, y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

De vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo, y alejando los pensamientos para otro momento, entré en el tren donde captaba su olor cada vez con más fuerza. Sabía que estaba allí, podía olerla y casi hasta sentirla en mi piel. Había algo que me hacía saber siempre cuando me acercaba a ella. Iba más allá de mis sentidos extrafinos, era porque era Marie, mi Marie, y tenía la necesidad fisiológica de estar a su lado.

Caminé por el pasillo del vagón hasta que la vi, de espaldas a mí, con ese abrigo verde que llevaba el día que la encontré. Era como tener un deja vú. Ella huyendo de algo, dejando atrás lo que conocía, y esperando solo para ser perdonada por algo que nunca fue su culpa. El mundo era ciertamente cruel, siempre hay gente inocente pagando un precio alto por el simple hecho de vivir.

Me senté a su lado, y durante los primeros treinta segundos no se dio cuenta de que era yo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y la angustia flotó por el aire del vagón hasta llegar a mi nariz.

- ¿Huyendo de nuevo? - pregunté conociendo muy bien la sensación. -

_Levantarse y alejarse_

_sería demasiado fácil._

_Así que quedate y defiende tu posición._

- Lo... Lo siento. -

- ¿Por qué? Lo único que podría cabrearme es que te hayas ido sin decirme nada. -

- Siento... lo que te hice. Yo no... no quería hacerte daño. -

- Nena, no hay problema. Fui yo quien te lo hizo primero. Los dos estamos bien, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa. -

Sus ojos me huían, concentrandose en algún punto fuera de la ventana. Las manos le temblaban como si estuviera a punto de morir por congelación, y yo no podía sentirme más culpable. Genial, había cogido a una pobre chica en la carretera, pensando que le hacía un favor, y había logrado que terminara huyendo del único lugar donde parecían aceptarla.

- Vamos. Estoy como un roble. Si a alguien no le harás daño jamás, es a mí. Puedes tocarme siempre que quieras. - Si eso no hubiera sonado tan bien en mi cabeza, casi hasta podría pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero no. Después de todo soy una bestia, ¿qué se le puede pedir a alguien como yo? En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, mi mente ya había creado mil imagenes sobre diferentes sitios y maneras de tocarme. Demonios, es solo una niña, y yo un pedofilo. - ¿Por qué has huído? Si es por mí... -

- No... al menos no es la única razón. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te asfixias con toda la incomprensión de quien debería entenderte? Ellos... los demás chicos... pensé que ellos me entenderían, pero no es así. -

- Si te han hecho algo... - rugí, y por primera vez la vi sonreír. No era una sonrisa muy amplia, solo un leve gesto en los labios, pero eso era mejor que nada. -

- No, no es eso. Ellos no hacen nada, ese es el problema. Incluso ellos, que son como nosotros, me tienen miedo, no se acercan a mí. Es díficil, no me gusta. Entiendo cuando los humanos me tratan así, soy diferente a ellos, y la gente tiene miedo a lo que es diferente. Sin embargo, ¿no debería ser acogida por los que son como yo? -

- Ella no son como tú, no son como nosotros. Son una panda de bichos raros, nena. Viven aislados en ese colegio y no tienen ni idea de lo que hay fuera. Nosotros sí. Si no quieres volver, no tienes que hacerlo. - Puedes irte conmigo, a cualquier lugar. Quise añadir esa última parte en voz alta. No necesitaba más que pedirme que no la dejara, y en ese mismo instante iría a por mis cosas y a por mi furgoneta. Emprenderíamos un camino juntos, un viaje hacia un futuro. Puede que no tenga pasado, pero nadie puede culparme con soñar con un futuro mejor, menos solitario. -

- Logan... - gimió mi nombre con angustia. - ... No quiero volver. -

_Solo ten cuidado con lo que dices._

_Al otro lado de cada derecho_

_hay algo malo que se avecina._

_Así que aquí tú y yo deberiamos andarnos con cuidado_

_con esas cuchillas de afeitar que serán mis zapatos._

- Sabes que no tienes que que hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho, pero... ¿De verdad no quieres darles otra oportunidad? No es que no te entienda, pero quizás luego te arrepientas. -

- Dudo que me arrepienta. -

- ¿Tan horrible es? No quiero ser abogado del diablo, sería la última jodida cosa que haría, pero quizás ellos necesiten un tiempo para adaptarse a ti, igual que tú lo necesitas para adaptarte a ellos. No digo que esté bien que te hagan sentir que no eres aceptada, pero quizás debas darles más tiempo para que vean la persona que hay detrás de eso que han oído de tu piel.-

Decir todas estas cosas suponía un esfuerzo enorme, un acto de madurez poco propio de mí. La verdad es que quería ser egoísta, incitarla más y más hasta que no tuviera dudas de que quería irse. Si ella ya lo pensaba, ya deseaba salir de esa escuela, no hubiera sido díficil seguirle el juego y llevarmela conmigo, pero eso no era lo que quería. Al menos no era lo que quería la parte menos egoísta de mi mismo.

Ella debía darse cuenta que tenía opciones, que quizás podría arrepentirse de dejar atrás lo más parecido a una vida normal que podría llevar jamás. Amigos, escuela, futuro... todas esas cosas que le fueron negadas en el momento en que su mutación hizo acto de presencia.

_¿Has intentado alguna vez ponerte en mis zapatos?_

_¿Has intentado alguna vez encontrar el equilibrio?_

_Y si alguna vez intentaste entrar en mis zapatos_

_nunca serán tan cómodos como parecen._

- No es cuestión de tiempo, Logan. Nunca cambiará. La gente se asustará siempre de mí. -

- Yo no creo que haya nada de lo que asustarse. Son idiotas si no se están pegando por ser tus amigos. - Mis palabras la hicieron reir, pero fue una risa amarga y triste. -

- El único idiota eres tú. Casi te mato y aún así estás aquí. Deberías odiarme. - murmuró con un sollozo que amenazaba con volverse llanto. -

- Creía que eso ya lo habíamos hablado. Yo te clavé las garras, tú usaste mi poder para curarte, estamos en paz. De todos modos, no deberías pensar así de ti misma. No es tan grave, eres una chica normal. -

- No soy normal. No puedo abrazar, besar, coger la mano... Si fuera por la calle y alguien se chocara contra mí, lo mataría. No es mi definición de normal. ¿Alguna vez has pensado lo que sería ser como yo? ¿Alguna vez has imaginado no poder volver a sentir la piel de alguien contra la tuya nunca más? -

_(¡Pensamiento!) La impertubable honestidad_

_sería ideal_

_pero un profeta dijo una vez_

_que la honestidad es una palabra solitaria_

_asi que ¿dónde vamos desde aquí_

_para abandonar el barco ahora?_

_My problema es que me derrites_

_y no quiero estar congelado nunca más._

Durante unos segundos lo imaginé. Yo, que era un animal puramente físico, ya fuera violencia o sexo, siempre tenía contacto de piel contra piel. No es que estuviera del todo orgulloso de eso, menos si me comparaba con ella. Marie debería poder tocar, disfrutar de la vida como cualquier chica de su edad, pero no podía hacerlo. Y yo, sin embargo, que vivía solo por el hecho de que no podía morir, disfrutaba de eso que ella no podía.

No es que yo fuera muy amigo del contacto con la gente, a menos que hablaramos de mi puño en su cara. Solo había un contacto que me gustaría tener, y ese era el de su cuerpo contra el mio. Si alguien podía tocarla, ese era yo. Cualquier otra persona sería demasiado débil para soportar más de unos segundos de contacto. Yo sí podía. No mucho más, por supuesto, pero incluso si era más tiempo del que podía soportar cosciente, finalmente tras un poco de descanso volvería a ser como siempre. Y para que negarlo, me gustaba la idea de que solo yo pudiera tocarla, de que de algún modo yo era único para ella, y ella era todo para mí.

La agarré por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastré hasta el final del vagón, donde nadie podía vernos. Con un movimiento rápido y feroz la apreté contra mi pecho, abrazandola con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, pero sin hacerla daño. Dejé que mis manos fueran a su cintura.

- Te estoy abrazando, ¿lo ves? -

La sensación de su cercanía me dejaba sin capacidad de notar nada más a mi alrededor. Su corazón estaba disparado y resonaba en mi cabeza. Su aliento era casi un gemido que iba y venía, como si le faltara el aire. Toda su piel irradiaba calor incluso debajo de las multiples capas de tela. Conocía ese efecto, era el mismo que ella provocaba en mí. Era deseo y amor mezclandose y reclamando ser atendido.

Ya no me importaba si era una niña, una adolescente o una mujer. Estaba ahí, estaba conmigo, y no era ningún secreto que estaba enamorada de mí. Tanto como yo de ella, aunque eso no me atrevía ni a confesarmelo a mi mismo.

- Logan... No... no es que me queje... pero no es a _esto_ a lo que me refiero. Lo sabes... -

- ¿Te refieres a esto? - pregunté y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudieramos pensar, razonar o separarnos, la besé. Labio contra labio, apenas un roce para evitar que absorviera nada de mí. No es que me importara, no es que nada pudiera importarme ahora a parte de ella, pero no quería que se sintiera culpable.

Cuando me separé y la miré a los ojos pude ver toda la confusión y la sorpresa que había dentro de ella. No pude evitar sonreír como un idiota, en parte orgulloso. Dentro de mí, Wolverine aullaba deseoso de hacerla suya. Era díficil controlarle la mayoría del tiempo, realmente complicado. Cuando la veía, la olía o incluso si la escuchaba a lo lejos, comenzaba a gruñir en mi pecho. La quería para él, y no hay nada que se le pueda negar si realmente lo desea. Aún así, no era solo él, no era solo la parte animal la que ansiaba poder llamarla "mía". Yo, la parte humana, estaba enamorado de Marie.

Dulce, inocente, hermosa, cariñosa, dependiente de mí, ... Eran tantas las cosas que no había conocido antes en una mujer. Normalmente todo era sexo casual. Una noche, un par de horas y nada de nombres o teléfonos. Pura satisfacción de los instintos más básicos, así había sido hasta ahora. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho a mí que esa chica que estuve a punto de dejar en la cuneta iba a ser la puerta a una nueva oportunidad para vivir?

_¿Has intentado alguna vez ponerte en mis zapatos?_

_¿Has intentado alguna vez encontrar el equilibrio?_

_Y si alguna vez intentaste entrar en mis zapatos_

_nunca serán tan cómodos como parecen._

- ¿Q-Qué...? -

- Eres libre, quedate o vete, pero tendrás que hacerlo conmigo. -

Porque puede que nadie pueda llegar a comprender jamás lo que es ser como ella, lo que es verte límitado a una barrera de tela entre tú y todo el resto de la humanidad, pero nadie puede entenderme a mi tampoco.

Sin nombre real, sin pasado, sin recuerdos, sin nada que no sea dolor y soledad. Yo había sido eso, un solitario vagabundo que no conocía el lado bueno de la gente, que nunca esperaba nada más que algún tipo de muerte. Luchaba para que el dolor me recordara que se suponía que estaba vivo. Viajaba para dejar atrás los fantasmas sin rostro del pasado que me perseguían. Estaba vivo porque no había manera de matarme. ¿Realmente se le puede llamar vida a eso?

No. Nadie me entendería jamás, o eso pensé hasta el día en que esa chica huidiza se coló en el remolque de mi furgoneta. Entonces me di cuenta que aún había esperanza en el mundo, que aún había alguien que podía calmar a la bestia y acariciar lo que otros temían.

Sí, ella era todo lo que nunca me atreví a soñar, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso. Viendolo con perspectiva, ella era mía desde el momento en que me dijo su nombre. Podía hacer que todo el mundo la llamara Rogue, pero solo yo podía llamarla Marie. Era nuestro hechizo de privacidad, esa barrera que nos separaba de todo.

Ella era mi Marie.

Y yo era Logan solo para ella.

- Logan. No vuelvas a hacer eso. -

- No puedes decirme que no te ha gustado. Puedo oler si mientes, puedo oler el placer en toda tu piel. -

- Yo... yo no... - se sonrojó. - ... No decía eso... ¡No quiero hacerte daño, maldita sea! -

- Me encanta cuando maldices. Amo esa boca sucia que sacas de vez en cuando. - la besé de nuevo. -

- Maldición. -

La besé.

- Maldita sea. -

La besé y esta vez sonrió.

- Maldito todo el mundo. -

La volví a besar. Un poco más largo, un poco más profundo, justo hasta el límite donde comenzó a activarse su piel y el drenaje fue notable.

- Creo que tendrás que lavarme la boca con jabón a partir de ahora. Pienso maldecir en cada frase. -

- Este va a ser un viaje muy interesante. -

- ¿Viaje? -

- Por si no te has dado cuenta el tren comenzó a moverse hace diez minutos. -

- Oh... No importa, de todos modos prefiero la opción de irnos fuera de la escuela. Si es que sigue en pie. -

- Por supuesto. No hay fecha de caducidad, nena. Hay mucho mundo por ver, y mucho tiempo para mostrartelo. -

- ¿Logan? -

- ¿Sí? -

- ¿Quieres que probemos cuanto tiempo aguantas sin caer desmayado? - sonrió ampliamente, y supe que si había alguna duda por lo que estaba haciendo, debía olvidarlo. La sociedad puede tener todas las reglas morales acerca de la edad de esta chica, pero yo sé la verdad. Marie es todo lo que amo, joven o vieja nunca le haré daño.

- ¿Me estás retando? -

- Ajá! - se rió. -

- Sí, sin duda un viaje muy interesante. -

**FIN**

_____________________

Todo comentario/review es bienrecibido. Si lo has leído me gustaría saber tu opinión, buena o mala. No es muy interesante, pero no me quedé del todo contenta con esa escena en la peli, y quería una versión un poco más dulce. Creo que este será uno de mis pocos relatos "light" jajajaja. Comenzaré a planear el siguiente, calentito.


End file.
